Colors of Love
by Lucy Aurora
Summary: The story of Demeter, the gentle brown and gold queen from "Cats", her stormy past, her troubled days, and the deep compassion and love between her and Munkustrap as they bravely go through their lives might be even more touching than "The White Belle"...
1. Colors of Love

**Colors of Love**

**Author**: Sissi Pearl

**Summary**: This is the story of Demeter, of her stormy past, her troubled days, and of the growing compassion and love between her and Munkustrap as they went through their lives from their youths to their adulthoods. The first chapter begins four years before the Jellicle Ball, at the end of which Grizabella was sent to the Heaviside Layer. The tale also touches upon the stories of Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, and the backgrounds of Mistoffelees and many of the other cats of the Jellicle Tribe. The characters and the storyline might be even more poignant than "The White Belle".

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: This is merely another fan fiction, and I don't own any of the characters in the story except for Titanius, Sibyl, and the human characters. All the cats belong to T. S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc. The story itself is of my creation, no copyright infringement intended.

**Colors of Love**

When all the mountains lose all their angles,

When rivers stop to flow.

When the time stops, no more night or day,

When all the creatures would melt away.

I still cannot separate from you,

Cannot separate from you.

Your gentle face is what I always wait for the most.

When the sun can no longer rise no more,

When the earth stops to turn.

When all the seasons could stop changing,

When flowers and grass wither apart.

I still cannot leave you here alone,

Cannot leave you alone.

Your smile is what I want to see the most in the world.

Let us look into the sky, find the gold of the stars,

Hop on a horse and ride through the world that is all ours.

Let us all sing with the wine, sing out joys in our hearts,

Hold on to our parts in life, with the colors of love.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Titanius, Sibyl, be careful over there with that pile!" Demeter called as she watched the two kittens joyously climbing up and down the junk piles, jumping onto each other and chasing each other back and forth.

"Sibyl, watch for your brother!" Demeter cried as she watched her son rolling off of a cardboard box holding an old cigar in his paws.

"Don't worry, Mother!" the little brown and white kitten queen called in her jingle belle-like voice. She let out a cheerful laugh and pounced onto her gray tabby brother, and the two rolled onto the ground from a cardboard box, and almost crashed into Jennyanydots as she was walking by. But the old Gumbie queen only grinned at the two fur balls, shook her head, and continued with what she was doing.

Demeter rolled her eyes and rushed toward the two.

"If you two don't stop playing dangerous games, you'll be locked in the closet for three hours without supper!" she warned.

"Oh, Mother," Sibyl lowered her eyes.

Seeing her daughter's sudden change in emotion, Demeter calmed down and changed her tone of voice.

"I just want you two to be careful," she said, "if you get hurt, you're the ones who'll be sorry more than anyone else."

"Come on, let them have some fun!" Demeter heard a voice coming from behind, and saw Bombalurina ambling over with Tugger.

"Well, fun has limits, too," said Demeter, sighing.

"They're just little kits, sis," said Bombalurina, "I never thought you'd make such a strict parent."

"They need to learn as early as possible," said Demeter.

"Ha, well, I don't think I learned until it was too late, but oh well," Tugger made a face and chuckled.

"I mean, even Jenny didn't say anything, and you know how she can be with kits sometimes," said Bombalurina.

"Father!" Demeter, Bombalurina, and Tugger simultaneously swung their heads at the sound of a loud scream, and saw the two kittens, dashing here and there and shrieking with excitements as Munkustrap hopped around chasing after their tails. Tugger and Bombalurina laughed as they watched the silver tabby again turning into a kitten.

"Munkustrap, sometimes I wonder if you're their father or their brother!" Demeter called loudly as she watched Munkustrap purposely getting slammed to the ground and stepped on by the kittens.

Munkustrap jumped up, and the two kittens climbed onto his back and started playfully batting his ears and biting his fur.

"Oh, let them enjoy it while they still can, Demeter," Munkustrap smiled, gently swiping Titanius away from his eye. "And I get more exercise this way, too, so what's wrong with it?"

Demeter shook her head as Munkustrap walked toward her, leaving the two kittens in their persistent tagging around the junkyard.

"How are you doing, Munkustrap bro?" Tugger asked as he and Bombalurina stretched out on the ground.

"Preparing with Old Deuteronomy for choosing this year's mating dance couple, what else?" Munkustrap yawned.

"Who is it gonna be this year?" Demeter asked, "Electra and Tumblebrutus?"

"Most likely," said Munkustrap, "those two are definitely of age now. Next year I think, without a doubt, Etcetera and Pouncival will be chosen, and then Jemima and whom, I have no idea yet."

"Maybe Victoria's new little one?" Tugger sniggered, as he turned his head toward the entrance of the junkyard. Victoria and Mistoffelees were walking toward them, followed by Alonzo and Cassandra.

"Vicki!" Bombalurina called as the couple came close.

"Hi," Victoria greeted.

"You're feeling all right?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah," Victoria smiled and blushed a bit as she sat down, curling her hind legs a bit to somewhat cover her belly.

"What's everyone doing here?" Alonzo asked, sitting himself next to Mistoffelees and signaling for his beautiful Siamese mate to sit down on his lap.

"Oh, nothing, just chilling," said Tugger, "anything you have in mind?"

"Nah," Cassandra smiled, licking Alonzo's face. "Vicki has slept all day, and we wanted to let her move around a little."

"Must be getting really excited, you two, huh?" Bombalurina glanced from Victoria to Mistoffelees.

"Well, Vicki is still getting ready for it, I'd say," Mistoffelees smiled at Victoria on the side, whose sixth month's pregnancy was clearly and obviously exposing despite her efforts to cover up.

"Oh, Misto," Victoria tapped her mate on the shoulder with a paw and blushed, while putting the other on top of her bulging belly.

"Oh, come on," Tugger said, "Even Demeter never got this shy when she was at your stage. It's just that time of queenhood."

Victoria lowered her head to hide the pink shade on her cheeks.

"Say, Tugger, when are you and Bombalurina gonna add some new members to our Jellicle Tribe?" Alonzo asked.

"Uh…" Tugger and Bombalurina exchanged a look.

Mistoffelees and Victoria couldn't help covering up their grinning mouths.

"Give me a break," Bombalurina stretched, "having fun is one thing, but if I'll have to end up putting up with crying, running-around, wetting-everywhere fur balls 24/7, I'd rather be spayed."

"You don't want to be a mother that much?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Giving birth and nursing might not bug me that much. It's what comes afterward that gets me goose bumps," Bombalurina yawned, and lied down with her arms behind her head on top of Tugger's stretched out legs.

"Gee, even with that in mind, they still wanna have a good time every night. How brave they must be," Munkustrap said on the side, causing laughters to instantly burst out of Demeter, Mistoffelees, and Victoria.

Tugger and Bombalurina glowered at Munkustrap, and Bombalurina's face suddenly looked like a ripe apple.

"You just had to say that out loud in front of the whole pathetic world, right?" Bombalurina pouted.

"Yeah, sure, like you two when you first started had no other purposes in mind other than producing heirs," said Tugger, trying hard to retain his cool by swallowing down his urges of laughing.

This time, it was Munkustrap and Demeter's turn to glower and turn red.

Mistoffelees and Victoria were almost down on the ground laughing.

"Oh, shut it, you two," Demeter uttered.

Mistoffelees and Victoria restrained their laughters, but still couldn't help making silly faces at each other.

"But what about you two, Alonzo?" Munkustrap quickly shifted the subject. "You're talking about Tugger, what about you who's even older?"

"Uh…" Alonzo and Cassandra said simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"I wonder someday if us queens would get paid being kitten manufacturers," Cassandra chuckled.

Victoria couldn't help turning red again. "Cassandra, cut the sarcasm, would you?"

Cassandra stretched out her slim hind legs and yawned. "When I feel like it, sure. But for now, we'll put the attention on Vicki."

"Mother, Father, look at me!" a high-pitched, kittenish scream made everyone turn around, and saw Sibyl, standing on the toes of her hind legs on top of a rusty old pan, and posed in a diving position, and Titanius was a few steps away from her with his back arched. In one second, Sibyl bounced off high from the pan, sprung over Titanius, and "flew" toward the group. Victoria suddenly screamed and dodged, but the weight of her now heavy body made quick movements nearly impossible. Sibyl landed right on top of her, and her weight pushed her unbalanced body with such great force that she landed straight down on the ground. Before anyone had a chance to react to what had happened, Victoria was holding her bulging belly with her paws and crying out in pain.

Everyone let out a loud cry, and Sibyl rolled onto the ground as Victoria turned sideways, pulling her knees in toward her and trying hard to press down the pain in her belly. Mistoffelees turned deathly pale, slipped his arms underneath her to try to steady her, as he frantically yelled her name. Demeter's eyes looked as if fireballs were about to fly out of them. Munkustrap, Tugger, Bombalurina, all hopped onto their feet and surrounded the shaking Victoria, while Cassandra cried for Munkustrap and Alonzo to get Jennyanydots.

"Vicki!" Mistoffelees cried as he saw sweat rolling down Victoria's forehead and tears coming out of the corners of her eyes. Munkustrap was dashing toward the closet at the other end of the junkyard where he expected to find the Gumbie cat, while Tugger and Bombalurina hovered close, with Bombalurina gently holding Victoria's paw and Tugger gently messaging her back. Mistoffelees looked as if about to break down any moment.

"Vicki, oh, Everlasting Cat! Talk to us! Say that you're ok!" Bombalurina cried.

But all Victoria could do was whimper and pant.

"Vicki!" Mistoffelees cried, bending down and covered his mate with his body. Tugger pulled him back and tried his best to comfort the small black tom on the side, as Alonzo wiped Victoria's face with the back of his paw.

Demeter glowered at the shivering and confused Sibyl standing on the side, feeling her chest burning as if a hot piece of iron was pressed against her rib cage. She could find no room in her mind to think, and before she even realized, her paw was raised high, and then slapped across Sibyl's face. The sudden sound seemed as loud and sharp as the explosion of a small firecracker, and Sibyl was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Demeter, no!" Bombalurina cried, and was forced to let go of Victoria and grab hold of her sister, who looked like she was about to explode on her kitten.

"You little demon…" Demeter gritted her teeth, and was shaking up and down with rage. Her arms wriggled in Bombalurina's tight grasp. Sibyl, obviously not prepared for a slap, was trembling all over, with her head lowered almost to the ground, and she dared not even to raise an eye to see what was going on. Titanius remained at his old spot, staring at the scene, looking equally confused and scared as his sister.

"Demeter, calm down! She's just a kitten! She didn't mean it!" Bombalurina cried, holding down Demeter's stretched out arm. She finally pulled Demeter away from Sibyl, and threw the kitten a look of "get out of here" before returning to Victoria.

At that moment, Munkustrap had returned with the old Gumbie Cat. Jennyanydots bent down, pushing Tugger aside, and closely examined the small, curled up white queen lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Tugger put a paw over Mistoffelees's, while Jennyanydots gently felt Victoria's pulse and carefully brushed her paws over her belly. Victoria groaned and winced.

"It's a small shock, but she'll be fine," said Jennyanydots, glancing at all the worried faces around her. "Thank the Everlasting Cat that she was not hit by something heavy. The pain will go away pretty soon, and what she needs now is some place soft and a good rest. Be careful touching her for the rest of the day!"

Mistoffelees fell weightlessly backwards, and Tugger reached out to catch him. The small black and white tom let out a deep breath.

"Easy, buddy," Tugger stroked Mistoffelees's white chest. "Didn't you hear Jenny? Vicki's fine!"

Mistoffelees leaned on Tugger's shoulder, and for a while, Tugger thought he would lose consciousness.

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" Munkustrap asked, "I mean, it looked like it was quite a bang!" He turned around and shook his head at his daughter, who had retreated to the back.

The Gumbie Cat nodded, and looked at Bombalurina who was still holding Demeter's arms. "Bombalurina, can we borrow the new blanket that your human just bought you? It's the softest and warmest I can think of, and that's what Vicki really needs at the moment."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Bombalurina said, "I'll be back in five minutes!" She whispered something in Demeter's ears, then ran off.

"I'll go get her some water and soft food," Cassandra said, and was already gone.

Victoria opened her eyes slowly, and let out a low groan.

"Misto…" she called, her voice barely above a whisper. She weakly lifted a paw to reach out for her mate, but dropped it before she could raise it above her head.

"Vicki!" Mistoffelees sprung up from Tugger as if he was made of springs, and took Victoria's paw.

"Aw…" Victoria moaned, still holding her belly with her other paw.

"Are you still hurt?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Uh-huh," Victoria murmured.

"Come on, let's get her to my place," Jennyanydots called, and Tugger bent down and lifted Victoria into his arms.

"Gee, Heaviside! I had no idea she'd get this heavy," Tugger mumbled under his breath as everyone followed behind Jennyanydots.

"You're all right, Vicki?" Mistoffelees was almost running to keep up with Tugger's long legs.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna drop her," Tugger turned around and smiled at the tuxedo beside him.

"You're making fun of my now," Mistoffelees glared, "I swear, you'd behave no calmer than me if this was Bombalurina!"

"I'm not making fun of you, Misto," said Tugger as they neared Jennyanydots's closet. Bombalurina had rushed back with a blanket, and Munkustrap had to make the trembling Sibyl and Titanius go into the old oven on the other side of the junkyard so they could stay out of the way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jellylorum's high-pitched voice was suddenly heard from behind as the group entered the closet.

Munkustrap sighed. "Well, unfortunately, my over-active daughter accidentally jumped too hard and pushed Vicki to the ground, and that hurt her belly."

"Oh, my!" Jellylorum gasped, "Her kittens, will they be all right? That is just too dangerous for a queen in her state!"

"She'll be fine, thank Heaviside," Jennyanydots came out of the closet after settling Victoria comfortably on a pile of thick clothes and rags. Bombalurina had returned with the blanked, and Jennyanydots gently opened it up and put it over the small white queen. "Good thing that it was a kitten that hit her."

"Let me go see the poor thing," Jellylorum entered the closet and rushed toward Victoria, curled up under the blanket with her eyes closed and leaning on Mistoffelees, who was holding her tightly and lovingly, while Demeter gently brushed the soft white fur on her head with her paw.

"Oh, hi, Jelly," Demeter looked up, seeing Jellylorum coming.

"How's the poor little thing?" Jellylorum bent down and gently ran her paw through Victoria's fur on her head. Victoria opened her eyes a bit just enough to recognize Jellylorum, and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm ok, Jelly," she said, "I'm not hurting right now. I guess I've really worried you all too much."

"Should we go ask the twins to get her some nerve soothing medication?" Munkustrap asked Jennyanydots at the door of the closet.

Jennyanydots thought for a moment. "Maybe not now. But later, if she starts to show any sign of discomfort or agitation, then send for them."

"I think maybe we should leave her and Misto alone for a while," Bombalurina said, looking in at the two. "And Munkustrap," she leaned closer to the tabby in order to speak lowly into his ears. "You might want to talk to Demeter. Gee, you should've seen her. She looked like she was about to eat Sibyl!"

Munkustrap glanced at his mate inside, heaved out a sigh, and nodded. "I know what you mean. I'll try to handle it."

"Hey, Misto, if you ever need anything, we'll be near!" Tugger called.

Mistoffelees nodded, but his full attention was on Victoria in his arms.

Tugger put an arm over Bombalurina's shoulders and the pair walked away.

"Cassandra will come back pretty soon with what she went to get, I think," said Alonzo, "tell her that I'm waiting for her on the old truck. If you need us, you'll be able to see us both, too."

Jennyanydots nodded and looked into the closet.

"Come on, Jenny," Jellylorum came out of the closet. "I don't think we're needed here at the moment. Didn't you ask me to bring you some more fabric for your mice uniforms? I got them all out in my house to show you. Come on!"

"Hey, Misto," Jennyanydots turned around. "If anything happens, I'll be at Jelly's!"

"Don't worry, Jenny," Mistoffelees squeezed out a smile, and stroked Victoria's back.

After the two old queens left, Munkustrap entered the closet.

"Looks like she's settled down," the silver tabby smiled, "gee, she really scared the daylight out of all of us."

"I'm fine, Munkustrap, really," came a small voice. "I'm feeling really bad now I've caused such a scene. You guys have all worried about me too much."

"Oh, don't say this," Munkustrap bent down next to Demeter and stroked Victoria's ears. "You just take care of yourself, and we are all happy to take care of you anytime. We always want healthy and strong kittens in our tribe."

Victoria smiled. "I will have healthy kittens. I won't let you down."

"You two are gonna be ok now?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yeah. I'll take care of her," Mistoffelees replied.

"And please, don't yell at little Sibyl. It was totally an accident, and I've already forgiven her," Victoria said, but had to close her eyes.

Demeter heaved out a sigh, and Mistoffelees nodded at her.

"Demeter," Munkustrap said gently to his mate, who was still grooming Victoria, and whispered. "Shall we go now, too?"

Demeter looked at her mate in silence, and slowly rose to her feet.

"If you two need us for anything, we'll be on the tire," Munkustrap said before walking out with Demeter.

Mistoffelees nodded, and Munkustrap gently nudged his mate out of the closet.

"Demeter," Munkustrap called as the two walked out to the junkyard.

Demeter walked with her eyes on the ground, not replying.

"Demeter, are you listening to me?" Munkustrap called again as they approached the tire in the back of the junkyard.

Demeter only raised her head enough to see him.

"Bombalurina told me you went out of control again," Munkustrap sighed as he climbed up the tire with Demeter.

Demeter shook her head and folded her legs in as she sat down.

"Demeter," Munkustrap put a paw on top of Demeter's and gazed at her passionately. "It was an accident, that's all. No need to get that excited. Besides, everything's fine."

Demeter shook her head and thoughtlessly ran her fingers through her head fur.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but Sibyl was terrified," said Munkustrap, "you hit her again, didn't you?"

Demeter stared at her mate, a look of sadness mixed with embarrassment rose onto her face.

"Where are they now?" she suddenly asked, glancing around the junkyard.

"Oh, I sent them to the oven," Munkustrap indicated, "they'll be quiet for a while."

Demeter loosened a little and nodded.

"They're still kittens, Demeter," said Munkustrap as he put an arm around Demeter's shoulders. "losing your temper will only scare them. Besides, you know that Sibyl is now at the most active stage, and at her age, she wouldn't see what was coming."

Demeter sighed and leaned her head onto Munkustrap's broad shoulder. "It's not what Sibyl did, it was… seeing Vicki like that… suddenly frightened me out of my mind. I was probably more terrified than angry at that moment, and I didn't even know what I was doing…"

Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his face against Demeter's. "I know, Demeter. I understand. You don't need to say more."

Demeter lowered her head and licked her lips. "Vicki is no stronger than I was, and seeing her like that, just reminds me too much of…"

"No need to tell me anymore, darling," Munkustrap sighed and stroked Demeter's back. "I know. I know everything too well. Even after all these years, it's still too difficult for you to let go of that."

Demeter closed her eyes; a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"I love Sibyl, I really do. You know that our kittens each means half the world to me," she said in a whisper. "But it's just, Sibyl reminds me too much of my kittenhood. Seeing her everyday is like seeing a long gone image of myself, young age, my long lost innocence, and my old happy days. Over and over, she reminds me of how wonderful and easy everything had been when I was her age, and how I had once had a time that she is having now. But unlike me, she will not grow up the way I did. I won't allow it. And I just want to make sure that she will never have to learn her lessons the way I learned them, that's all. I guess that's why I'm always so paranoid with her, so afraid that I would miss something that I should educate her about while bringing her up, and she'll end up making the mistake that she'd end up regretting for the rest of her life."

"You don't even have to tell me these," said Munkustrap, "I understand you too well, Demeter. Our two kittens also took you much effort to birth and raise, and you and I both want to see them grow up well. But the thing is, they're still too young, and I do think you have a plenty of time to achieve what you want to achieve. They need to learn, but they need to have fun, too, don't you think? Besides, if you want to teach them too much too early, they're not going to understand. And I can assure you, that I will not allow what's happen to you to happen again to Sibyl."

"But still, Munkustrap, it doesn't mean I can still not be afraid that it would happen again," said Demeter, "you think I like to be this paranoid? No, I'm hating myself for it! You think that I wouldn't do anything to have that part of my memory permanently erased? But it can't happen!"

Munkustrap gently stroked Demeter's face. "But I can help you to leave it behind, can't I? We all can. Sibyl and Titanius will be an important part, too. I mean, sometimes, when I see them, I can forget everything that's on my mind."

"Do you think I should eventually tell Sibyl what happened to me?" Demeter asked nervously, wiping away her tears with her paws.

"That is up to you," said Munkustrap, "although, I'd say, that as mother and daughter, you two should be as honest with each other as you can instead of already keeping secrets at such an early time, and I can't see it would hurt her by telling her that, for that will teach her more about the world and give her more sense of caution. I'd think she'll soon be old enough to know these kind of things. But if you think she's not gonna be ready to handle it, then wait and see, and maybe later, she'll understand more."

"Oh, Heaviside, how complicated everything is," said Demeter, "one little mistake, and you have to pay your life for it. I feel I can't even raise my head up high in front of my kittens to say that they should be proud to have a good mother!"

"But you are a good mother, Demeter, and they should think so no matter what," said Munkustrap, "in fact, you know that they already do. I've told you this many times: no matter what happens, in my eyes, you'll always be perfect. And it's the same with Titanius and Sibyl."

"I'm all but perfect, Munkustrap," Demeter said bitterly, "I've already ruined myself too much, and it can't be fixed now."

"You mustn't say this, Demeter," Munkustrap put his paws on both of Demeter's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If anyone out of all deserves the word 'perfect', you'd be the first! You have done nothing to ruin yourself!"

"You know what I'm talking about," Demeter sighed.

Munkustrap pulled her into his arms. "Let it go, Demeter, please. Why do you let this plague you this much when you know that you were not the one who was responsible? You're torturing me at the same time that you're torturing yourself, seeing you like this even after all this time. What's passed has passed, and let's leave it in the past."

"I wish I can write a book about my life, like humans do," Demeter said, "though there are so much that I wish I can wipe off forever from my memory, there are also so much that I'd like to keep forever."

"Well, maybe you can someday, if you want to," Munkustrap smiled and nuzzled Demeter's nose.

Demeter gently licked Munkustrap's face and let out a purr. Not far from them, the sun was already beginning to set…


	3. Home again

**Chapter 1**

**Home again**

The sun was leaning closer and closer to the horizon, and the autumn wind was blowing relentlessly through the trees, stripping the leaves in bunches and sending them flying like butterflies to all directions. The reddened sky in the background reflected the wavering trees shaking their branches, looking as if saying good-bye to their leaves and attempting to battle the harsh wind for one last time.

The withered leaves swept by the desolated looking road, on which only occasionally a car or two drove by, flipping up sand and dirt as if in a whirlwind. Not a soul could be seen anywhere, as if everyone knew that the cold twilight was approaching. The sun was sinking lower with each second flowing by, leaving the world to be taken over by the upcoming darkness and the none-stopping wind howling by.

On the side of the dusty road, a thin, small form could be seen crawling slowly on the ground. The last rays of the setting sun fell onto her brown, gold, and white body, fully exposing her messy, uncombed fur in the light. It was a small cat, crawling one step at a time, almost dragging her four limbs on the ground with her every move. If it were not for her dust-covered coat, her tear-smeared face, and the dismal expressions in her eyes, she was almost beautiful. Her lower body and the both of her hind legs were tainted with dried blood, and the way she moved looked almost like a traveler in the desert who's ran out of water. The cold wind ruthlessly whipped at her fragile little body, looking as if about to cut through her bones. Compared to the wide road and the tall trees, she looked like a small piece of stone on a beach, so small, so alone, and seemingly so trivial to the big world around.

"Come on, keep moving..." the small queen mumbled to herself as she dragged her elbows and knees on the ground. Rows of sweat were falling down from the side of her forehead, and she panted as she made her every smallest effort. The wind was not with her at all, for no matter how hard she crawled, it always seemed to be pulling her backwards. She shuddered at the coldness around her as another blast of wind attacked her from the front; several leaves landed on her head and back.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, would someone help me," her voice came out hoarse and almost unintelligible. She moved further, how much further she didn't know, and then lowered her head, stopped on the spot to rest for a few seconds, feeling as if every single bone in her body was about to collapse any minute. But when she raised her head again, to her delight, the junkyard looked but yards away.

"Oh, I made it!" she nearly cried out. The sight gave her new hope, and she used what little energy she had left to quicken her movements. Her body felt more than soar and ache all over. But she needed to keep going!

What looked like a few yards turned out almost as long as a few miles, and that last few yards also drained her of her last few bits of strength. The junkyard looked the same as when she had left it, and by the time she reached the entrance, night was already making its way into the sky. She tried hard through her blurred vision to look around, hoping to find someone around. But she saw no one.

"Help me!" she used her last bit of strength to call out as loud as she could make her dried, hurting throat, and before she even knew if she could have a reply, all suddenly turned black around her.

"Demeter..." after how long had passed she didn't know, she seemed could vaguely hear someone call her name and gently touching her. With some effort she opened her heavy eyelids, and saw what sat in front of her was an orange tabby queen.

"Demeter," that same voice started by her ears again. She opened her eyes wider, trying hard to see clearer before losing her vision again.

"Jen... Jenny?" she stammered as she looked at the ginger queen in front of her closely. The queen gently nodded, dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth, and took her paw into hers.

"Demeter, you're all right. You're home," the queen gave her a warm smile. "Poor dear, I don't even want to ask what you must've gone through for the past few months right now. All you need to know is that you've no idea how much everyone's been worried, and how glad we are that you're back safe.

Demeter looked around her, and realized that she was settled comfortably on a pile of soft rags in the back of a familiar looking closet. She wriggled a bit under her blanket, and attempted to sit up. But the queen pushed her back down onto her pillow.

"No, no, lie still," she said, "what you need more than anything else at the moment is rest. Coricopat and Tantomile have gone to fetch you some medicine."

"Jennyanydots, how is she?" Demeter suddenly turned toward the door at the sound of a deep, masculine, yet fatherly voice, and saw an old gray Persian slowly entering, followed by a tall silver tabby.

"Oh, she's awake now," Jennyanydots replied.

The old tom walked toward Demeter's bed, and with the help of the tabby, slowly sat down next to her.

"My child," he stroked her head fur. "Thank Heaviside that we finally got you back. How worried and how terrified we have all been this time. But now that we see you safe, I feel truly great comfort in my heart."

Demeter's eyes were already filled with tears. "Old Deuteronomy..."

"No, no, don't try to get up," Old Deuteronomy smiled, and stroked her forehead. "None of us had expected to find you such condition. When Munkustrap saw you at the entrance of the junkyard, he was shocked more than any of us. Now, just by looking at you, I can tell that you're still very tired and weak. Munkustrap and I have brought you something to eat, and you just lie and rest for now, all right?"

"Old Deuteronomy..." Demeter shook her lips; tears were pouring out of her eyes as if from a broken faucet. "I'm so sorry... I..."

"Don't say sorry," Old Deuteronomy said, and took Demeter's right paw into his. "When you're better, we can then talk, all right? What I need you to do now is rest and get your health back. Now, I have something that I need to talk to Jennyanydots about. Can Munkustrap stay with you for a while?"

Demeter shivered at the sound of the last sentence, but Munkustrap, whose sight she's been trying her best to avoid the entire time, had already helped the old tom up and led him toward the doorway with Jennyanydots.

"Demeter!" The moment Old Deuteronomy and Jennyanydots were out the door, Munkustrap rushed back to Demeter's side and took her paw into his. Demeter turned away from the tabby, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Tears were still rolling down her face like tiny waterfalls.

"What, you don't recognize me anymore?" Munkustrap asked; his voice filled with softness and passion. "Demeter, how are you feeling? Do you still hurt anywhere?"

"Munkustrap..." Demeter mumbled.

"I've brought you food," said Munkustrap, "are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?"

"Don't worry about me," Demeter tried her best to restrain herself from sobbing out loud. "I'm fine. I've already worried everyone too much."

"Really fine?" Munkustrap asked, hoping that she'd turn around so he could see her face. But Demeter remained in her old position, only slightly nodding in reply.

"Do you not want me to be here or something?" Munkustrap asked; his tone was filled with disappointment. "If I'm bothering you, you can tell me and I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Munkustrap..." Demeter wiped her eyes with her other paw. "I'm ok. I don't know what to say to you right now, but... I've caused more than enough trouble for everyone already. I..."

"No, you haven't, Demeter. Why are you thinking this way? What's happened to you in the last few months that have gotten you to have such thoughts?" Munkustrap shook Demeter's paw and cried.

Demeter suddenly started trembling uncontrollably. Munkustrap blanched and put down Demeter's paw, and gazed at her tensely.

"Demeter, what's wrong?" he asked.

Demeter did not answer, nor did she turn to look at him. She huddled herself up into a ball, and continued to quiver.

"Are you cold?" Munkustrap asked, and put his paw on top of her blanket.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter's eyes popped open at the sound of a deep feminine voice coming from the door. Looking toward that direction, she saw a tall, slim red queen making her way into the closet.

"Bombalurina?" She called, almost unbelievingly.

"Bast, little sis," the red queen rushed to her bedside and held her face in both of her paws. "You've scared all of us three-fourths to death! Where have you been? When Munkustrap came running to me and yelling that you've just been found, I was nearly knocked over to the ground! And then when I came Jenny wouldn't let me see you right away, and I had to wait for how long I don't know! Oh, Heaviside's sakes, you've finally returned! Even Aurora and Scott have almost given up looking for you! And what happened to you? Why are you in such a mess? Jenny said you had blood on your legs when they first found you. Where did that come from?"

"Bombalurina!" Munkustrap called, suddenly seeing Demeter's who body tightening and her face turning ghostly white. Bombalurina stopped her rant and stared nervously at Demeter, suddenly speechless.

Munkustrap looked at Demeter for a while, and then moved closer to Bombalurina.

"Whatever she's gone through in these past months, it's obviously something that she doesn't want to be reminded of," he said lowly. Bombalurina stared at her sister, and then slowly nodded.

"But what do you figure has happened?" Bombalurina asked, "Jenny told me that she was found in a total mess, and her lower body was covered with dried blood. Do you suppose she got seriously injured? I mean, it seems to me like she's fallen off a cliff or something. And look at her; she looks like she's gone through a nervous breakdown!"

"Shh!" Munkustrap put his paw over Demeter's, and stared at the small queen curled up underneath the blanket, with tears rolling down her face onto the pillow rags and her limbs shaking none stop.

"How is she?" Munkustrap and Bombalurina turned around, and saw Alonzo and Tugger entering, followed by Cassandra and Jellylorum. They gathered around Demeter's bed, and Jellylorum gently stroked Demeter's ears. Demeter kept her eyes closed and bit her lower lip.

"Poor dear," said Jellylorum, "the Everlasting Cat knows what you must have gone through for the last three months. You've really been gone for too long, and some of us were preparing for the worst."

"Munkustrap, is she feeling ok right now?" Alonzo asked.

"I don't know," Munkustrap sighed, "She doesn't want to talk about anything to anybody right now, and she just looks like she wants to sleep."

"There's no way we can get anything out of her that would give us a clue to what's happened to her," said Bombalurina, "but just from the look of her, I'm almost positively sure that it's not something good!"

"Suppose it's like what we've all guessed, that she's been catnapped and escaped?" Cassandra bent down next to Demeter.

"Well, right now, that's the only thing that seems to make sense," said Munkustrap.

"I say, let's all go out right now, and leave her in peace for a while," said Jellylorum, "you can't push her. You gotta give her enough space to calm down first."

"Yeah, come on, Bomba," Tugger pulled on Bombalurina's arm. "My human bought me some new treats. Wanna share?"

Bombalurina nodded, but looked back at her sister with concern in her eyes.

"Can I stay?" Munkustrap asked, "I'm really worried about leaving her all by herself right now."

Jellylorum sighed. "I guess so. But please don't push her too much; give her some quietness and some time."

Munkustrap nodded and watched the group leave.

"And if you need anything, we'll be outside," Alonzo called.

After the group left the closet, Munkustrap turned back to Demeter and gently touched her head fur. Demeter flinched, and Munkustrap was forced to take his paw away from her.

"You don't want to eat anything, Demeter?" he asked.

Demeter shook her head and buried half of her face under the blanket.

"Maybe I should let you rest," Munkustrap shook his head and retreated to the other corner of the closet, knowing that it was probably useless to say anything to Demeter at the moment. "Maybe you'll feel better after a nap."

Demeter heaved out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Munkustrap glanced at the outside through the ajar door of the closet, and realized that it was already dark.

"Come on, Bomba, don't be so tense," Tugger said as the two walked out of Tugger's house each with a paw full of cat treats. "She'll be fine, she probably got scared."

"But I think it's something worse," Bombalurina muttered.

"What could be worse than catnap?" Tugger asked, "Suppose that's what happened, it would be enough to put her in the state that she's in right now."

"What I'm afraid is that, it was something more than catnap," said Bombalurina, "the blood on her legs, the condition of her mind, and her whole self looks... beyond normal. I'm afraid that on top of catnap, there was something much worse that made her like this."

"What do you have in mind?" Tugger asked.

"I can't say," said Bombalurina, "and she's stubborn to the degree of not letting out a word! What do you think I can do, read her mind?"

"Maybe the twins can help," said Tugger as he casually turned around to lick the side of his mane.

"Gee, give her a break, Tugger," said Bombalurina, and started to habitually play with her perfectly cut claws.

The two went back into the junkyard. A bright half moon had risen into the night sky, and everything around seemed so serene and peaceful. Bombalurina looked over toward the closetin which she knew Demeter was still in.

"Should we stop by and see her again?" Bombalurina asked.

"She's probably sleeping now. Don't bother her for now. Wait a little while," Tugger replied and led the young scarlet queen toward the tire in the back.

"I'm worried about her, Tugger," said Bombalurina, "how long do you figure she'll remain in this condition?"

"I have the faintest clue," Tugger shook his head.

"Oh, what do you have a clue of, Tugger?" Bombalurina asked; her voice slightly mixed with a tone of irritation."

"What I want at this moment," Tugger suddenly seized Bombalurina's paws and pulled the totally unprepared queen into his arms. Bombalurina nearly screamed out, but Tugger put a paw over her mouth.

"Tugger, what the heck are you doing?" Bombalurina wriggled.

"I've been thinking, that the two of us need to start to get real now," the tom said, and ran his paw down Bombalurina's face. His thick mane tickled Bombalurina's right cheek, and the red queen had to turn away from him.

"What do you mean 'get real'?" Bombalurina cried, "Aw, let me go! You're holding me too tight! What are you trying to do, strangle me?"

"Hey, Relax! I'm not killing you, am I?" Tugger said, and smiled impishly at the still confused Bombalurina. "You and I are not kits anymore, and I kinda feel, that what we've been doing together so far is not enough anymore."

"What..." Bombalurina cried, but before she could even finish her word, her lips were pressed tight against Tugger's. She struggled a couple of times, but realized it was futile under Tugger's strength. She was finally forced to give in, and Tugger pulled her close against him.

Bombalurina closed her eyes and licked her lips when Tugger pulled away.

"Look, Bomba, I know what you're thinking," said Tugger, "that what I've always been to you is a big flirt, who never seems able to take anyone seriously. It's probably gonna stay that way, but the part about me not taking any queen seriously has changed."

"What?" Bombalurina stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," Tugger said, leaning his face closer to her. "Bomba, I want you, do you understand? If there's one queen in the world, who can make me take her seriously, it's only you. But so far, you would go no further with me than with any other tom in the tribe, and that's far from enough for me now!"

"Tugger, I..." Bombalurina's breathing quickened, and Tugger could feel the thumping heart underneath her breast.

"I know. Like me, you're the kind of queen who seems to everyone is incapable of really being serious with any tom," said Tugger, "and I confess, that I do think that you're no less of a flirt than me and at such a young age, you already have the nerve to flaunt yourself. But unfortunately, that's why I like you. And for some reason, I just believe that you can be serious with me!"

"Tugger, don't say anymore," Bombalurina blinked her eyes. "Kiss me, touch me, and say you love me. I want it! I can't lie to myself any longer. I've always wanted this from you. I want it bad!" Her large breasts were moving up and down with her every breath. "Tugger..."

"You know I love you," Tugger smiled, and pressed his lips against Bombalurina's forehead. Bombalurina closed her eyes as Tugger's lips traced from her forehead down to the tip of her nose, then again to her lips, and then further down to her chin and her neck. She started purring softly with the caress of his paws along her sides, and Tugger let out a purr when he felt her breath between his ears, and her paws curling into his fur. He pressed himself against her, and Bombalurina softly moaned.

"You silly goose," Bombalurina whispered.

"You know, Bomba, I've noticed one thing," Tugger grinned as he gently slid his paw down from Bombalurina's chest down to her thigh. Bombalurina's mature and already sexy figure exposed itself clearly in the moonlight.

"And what is that?" Bombalurina grinned.

"Not only do you have such an attractive face, but you're probably more suitable to make love to than anyone else I know!" Tugger replied with a giggle.

"Pervert!" Bombalurina slapped Tugger's shoulder, and the tom laughed as he rolled on top of her. Bombalurina giggled underneath him.

"All right, that's it then," the young queen said, "now you have me completely. I probably have to start go on my human's birth control pills pretty soon."

"Only having you partial is not what I have in mind," Tugger smiled, "and go on the pills if you want. But just letting you know, that you're my mate now, and from now on, this will be my privilege."

The two of them both laughed, and listened to their laughters echoing in the air around them. Bombalurina lied comfortably in Tugger's arms as he nuzzled her head and licked her ears, forgetting about the world around her and indulged herself in romantic fantasies. However, inside her mind, there was just something that constantly refused to give her total peace.

"Tugger," she gently called.

"What, babe?" came a sleepy sound.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about Demeter. I'm really, really worried about her and it's bugging the light out of me. I wish I can do better in finding out what happened," said Bombalurina.

"Oh, don't worry too much," Tugger kissed Bombalurina's cheeks. "She'll be fine. She just needs some time to recover. Maybe tomorrow morning, when she wakes up refreshed, she'll start telling us things.

"That is if she is refreshed," Bombalurina sighed, "who can guarantee that after twelve hours, she's not gonna remain delirious like this?"

"Oh, we'll just have to wait and see, pretty," Tugger gently gave Bombalurina a love bite on each ear, and she turned around to lick his nose. "And Munkustrap is with her right now, so I think we can be at rest at least until sunrise."

"Oh, Bast," Bombalurina let out a heavy breath. "I'd think that someone like me would be more likely to get into trouble, but who'd think that problems would come to none other than my shy and introverted sister."

"Well, she's back safe, isn't she?" Tugger said, "And we'll make sure that no problems would come to her again from now on, right?"

Bombalurina heaved out a heavy sigh. "She is back, that's for sure. But I really don't know about 'safe'. I never expected I'd worry about her this much someday. I always thought that she'd probably end up worrying more about me than me her."

"But you're the stronger and the more daring one, Bomba," said Tugger, "queens like you probably have a much less chance of being picked on than Demeter."

"Picked on..." Bombalurina mumbled a couple of times, and then suddenly sprang up as if she suddenly had springs popping underneath her. "Oh, My! Heaviside!"

"What, what? What is it? Did you just see a Pollicle ghost or something?" Tugger sat up immediately after her and looked at her with bewilderment on his faces.

Bombalurina gazed toward the closet in which Demeter stayed as if lost in reflection, her whole face suddenly turned white.


	4. The life goes on

**Chapter 2**  
**The life goes on**

Demeter tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep.

Around her, if she could not see darkness, then she saw flames, dancing around her like mad ghosts, attempting to engulf her whole. Time and space have all disappeared, and she was all alone in an bottomless abyss, sinking lower and deeper, not knowing when these would all stop. All around her, what could she see, and what could she hear? Oh, stop! She just wanted it to stop!

Where was she? What was happening? She felt she wanted to cry; yet her throat felt as if two giant claws were closing in on it with full force. She wanted to struggle; yet her body felt as if it was pinned down tight by a rock that weighs a thousand pounds. She tried to grab hold of something; yet when she reached out, she felt nothing but air. In the darkness, she seemed could feel someone, or something, moving toward her, walking slowly and cautiously, yet she was unable to escape. She was trapped; she was stuck! In the darkness, there was nothing she could do.

"Demeter!"

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Don't…" she frantically swung her arms about and kicked her legs.

"Demeter! Wake up! It's me!"

Sweat rolled down Demeter's face as she abruptly opened her eyes. She had kicked her blankets everywhere, and was panting as if she had just run a hundred miles. She blinked her blood shot eyes, and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Demeter, it's ok! I'm here," Munkustrap pulled the wheezing queen into his arms, and felt her heart pounding in her chest like a rabbit. Demeter leaned weakly against the tabby's broad shoulder, unable to say a word.

"Is everything ok?" the closet door was banged open and Bombalurina and Tugger ran in as if there was a fire.

"She had a nightmare," Munkustrap said as he gently caressed Demeter's back up and down.

"Demeter, you're all right?" Bombalurina gently rubbed her head against Demeter's side.

"She needs to calm down first," Munkustrap said.

"We could hear her scream all the way from the tire," said Tugger.

"She got pretty scared, I think," Munkustrap sighed, looking down at the shivering queen in his arms. "I woke her up in time."

"Demeter, it's ok," Bombalurina gently nudged Demeter's arm with her paw. "It was just a dream. We're here with you now."

Demeter slowly moved her head away from Munkustrap's shoulder and glimpsed around her. She swallowed hard as she noticed Munkustrap's hands around her.

"Demeter…" Munkustrap stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"M…Macavity!" Demeter finally cried out.

"What?" Bombalurina, Tugger, and Munkustrap cried in unison.

Tugger opened the closet door and peeked out into the junkyard. Nothing but dried leaves being swept up by the wind and occasionally the crickets chirping here and there. He closed the door, and noticed Demeter staring at it with terror in her eyes.

"Demeter, there is no Macavity…" Tugger said with bewilderment in his tone.

"He… he's here!" Demeter cried, and started quivering harder.

"Macavity?" Bombalurina stared at her sister in confusion.

"He's coming for me… he…" Demeter stammered. Her palms were already soaked with sweat.

"Demeter, what are you talking about?" Bombalurina cried, "Macavity is not gonna come for you! He's not even here!"

"But he'll be here… I know it… sooner or later, he will find me… " Demeter shook her head as her lips trembled, and hid her face into Munkustrap's shoulder fur.

"I think we should leave her alone for a while," Munkustrap said, "she still looks like she's in a total mess. She really needs some time to cool down."

"No!" Demeter cried out. "Don't… don't leave me! Don't leave…"

"All right, all right," Munkustrap caressed her head fur. "We won't leave then. We're staying here with you."

Bombalurina and Tugger eyed each other for a second, then turned back to Demeter. Bombalurina slowly moved closer to her sister, and nuzzled her side.

"We're all here with you, Demeter," the red queen said, "we won't let anyone hurt you! You can stop worrying now."

Demeter swallowed, and then gently broke free from Munkustrap's arms. She slowly crawled over to where she had slept a while ago, and fell weightlessly down onto the pile of rags.

"Demeter…" Bombalurina called.

"Where… where are the others now?" Demeter asked nervously.

"They're not here right now," Munkustrap replied, "they're all home with their humans. If you want, Tugger and I can walk you and Bombalurina to your house right now, though we thought you are still a bit too weak to go too far, so Jenny decided to let you sleep in her closet for a night."

Demeter looked over to her sister and Tugger, and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"I want to go home…" she whispered.

"I don't think you have the strength to do so right now, darling," Bombalurina put a paw over Demeter's. "How about we wait till morning, after you've had a good rest?"

Demeter looked at Munkustrap, whose eyes showed agreement with Bombalurina. She sighed again, and fell weightlessly onto the tabby's shoulder.

"No, I want to go now…" after a few minutes of silence, Demeter spoke weakly. "I need to go home, where I can really rest. Please, take me home…"

Bombalurina, Munkustrap, and Tugger looked at one another and sighed.

"All right, we'll take you to your human's house," Tugger said, "do you think you can walk?"

Demeter pushed away from Munkustrap and slowly moved herself up. Bombalurina went to help her as she shakily tried to get herself onto her feet.

"This really isn't the best idea," Bombalurina sighed as she watched nervously while Demeter struggled to steady herself. Munkustrap sighed and stretched out a paw for Demeter to hold on to.

"I'm ok," Demeter said as she tried her best to stand upright without wavering. "Let's go now."

The four of them slowly moved out into the night.

"Demeter, maybe you should get on my back," Munkustrap said as he looked at the queen taking her every step as if in a sleep walk.

"I'm fine, I said," Demeter said stubbornly as she continued moving forward, yet feeling her head reeling heavier and heavier. Before she realized, Munkustrap had scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you trying to prove?" Munkustrap sighed. When he saw that Demeter made no attempt to resist, he tossed Bombalurina and Tugger and glance of relief, and they continued walking down the street.

"Well, lovely night, isn't it?" Bombalurina said, trying to soften the tense air about the four of them.

Tugger nodded as he walked close to Bombalurina.

"You're feeling all right there?" Munkustrap looked down at Demeter, who was closing her eyes again.

"Sleepy…" Demeter said as she let out a yawn. "And… a little soar."

"Maybe you should stay at home and watch over her tomorrow, sweet," Tugger glimpsed at Demeter and said.

Bombalurina rubbed her head against Tugger's shoulder. "Maybe I should. How about you come over and watch over her with me?"

Tugger grinned at the red queen. "I'll try." He nuzzled Bombalurina as they finally reached the house of Demeter and Bombalurina's humans.

"Well, here we are," Munkustrap said as Demeter opened her sleepy eyes. They were standing before a small two-story yellow villa house, illuminated by lights here and there on the walls and the windows. Demeter gently slipped down and stood next to Bombalurina. She stared at the house, feeling her eyes wet.

"How I've missed this place, as much as the junkyard…" Demeter sighed. Bombalurina patted her on the back and turned back to the two toms.

"Well, thanks, you two. I guess we'll go inside now. I'll see you two possibly tomorrow morning?" Bombalurina asked.

"I'll stop by," Munkustrap said, glancing at Demeter, who looked away. "You take care of Demeter, ok? She probably needs you more than anyone else at this moment."

Bombalurina nodded, and then blew a kiss toward Tugger.

"Well, good night then, sweet pea," she grinned.

"You have a good night, baby," said Tugger, "and you, too, Demeter. Welcome home, by the way!"

Demeter squeezed out a small smile, and staggered toward the front door.

"Take it easy, Demeter," Munkustrap called, "have a good night rest, and we'll take care of everything else when you're well again, ok?"

Demeter nodded without turning her head.

"Careful on your way back, you two! Don't get run over!" Bombalurina called before hurrying to catch up with Demeter.

"For some reason, I feel that there are lot of things that we'll need to find out," Tugger said to Munkustrap as the two watched the two sisters enter the cat flap.

"We gotta get Demeter's mind back first," Munkustrap replied as he turned around to leave. "For some reason, I have a strong feeling that Macavity has something to do with this."

"That son of a Pollicle," Tugger gritted his teeth. "You're saying, that he could be the one responsible for Demeter disappearing for three months?"

"So far, he's a bigger suspect than anyone else. Whenever something happens, he's usually the first one we think about," Munkustrap threw Tugger a look as the two walked out of the small yard.

Demeter gently purred as she rested herself comfortably on her human's lap, with the human queen slowly running a soft brush up and down her damp fur, and scratching behind her ears at the same time. After a long warm bath, what a great feeling it was. Now again back onto her human's lap on her favorite couch in the living room, Demeter could not help but wanting to cuddle up to her human as much as she could. How she missed her all this time! The moment the human queen saw her walking in with Bombalurina, she looked like she was about to faint! How many kisses she had given her, and how tight she had held her in her arms with tears rolling down her face! Demeter gently licked the human queen's hand as another gently brush stroke passed by her ears.

"Hey, that tickles," the human queen pressed a kiss on Demeter's nose. "Oh, my darling. How good it is to have you here with me again. Gosh, how did I manage to live through these months? But you know, I never gave up hope. Scott had tried to persuade me to get another cat to make me feel better, but I refused. I knew you would come back, and you did! Because you're just my girl, my sweetie!"

Demeter purred and placed her small paw into the human's palm. She didn't even want to think about the past three months now. She did not want this moment of comfort and happiness to be ruined. All the way through past three months, this had been what she had been longing the most. And now finally she has it again.

"Hey, Aurora!" She heard a masculine voice coming from the stairs. The human queen turned her head toward a tall, dark-haired human tom who was coming down the stairs toward their way. "How is the girl doing?"

"Oh, I think she's doing just fine," Aurora smiled, looking down at Demeter. "Whatever happened to her the last few months… we got her back now. Oh, when is her appointment tomorrow, by the way?"

"One-thirty," Scott replied as he gave Demeter a gentle scratch on the head. "You poor little thing. If only you could talk. If only you can tell us what you've gone through. What son of a gun that dared to pick on you would sure meet his dead end!"

"Oh, Scott," Aurora called, "lower your voice! Don't scare her here. Hey, where is Charity, by the way?"

"Ah, there she is," Scott smiled as he pointed behind him. Bombalurina was walking into the living room, with a catnip mouse in her mouth.

"You two little brats," Scott picked Bombalurina up and rubbed her fur. "You two can never give the two of us any peace in life, can you?"

Bombalurina purred and smiled at Demeter.

"Hey, good to be home, sis?" she asked as she gently rubbed her head against Scott's chin.

Demeter nodded, though Bombalurina immediately noticed a look of sadness in her dark eyes.

"You're going to vet's tomorrow, right?" Bombalurina asked, trying not to bring up anything that would remind her.

Demeter nodded again. "Though I don't think there is anything wrong with me…"

She didn't sound too confident about that, Bombalurina thought. But she pressed herself to not say a word.

"Gosh, you two…" Aurora sighed as she reached over and scratched Bombalurina's neck. "When will you ever stop scaring me? I think life would be better off if I lock you both inside the house twenty-for seven!"

Bombalurina gave out a protesting meow.

"What do you mean no?" Scott tapped her nose and laughed.

Bombalurina rubbed against Scott's hand and purred.

"Hey, you know what? You two should go to bed now," Aurora smiled as she gently kissed Demeter on the forehead. "You wanna sleep with us, or do you want to go down to your room?"

Demeter purred and nuzzled Aurora's face. She wanted to be with her humans as much as being with her sister. She had missed them so.

"Well, I guess it's the first choice," Aurora smiled and stood up. "Now come on. Help me prepare the bed?"

Demeter purred as she jumped off of Aurora's lap as Scott put Bombalurina onto the floor, and the two walked toward the master's bedroom together.

"How I've missed everything," Demeter sighed as she watched Aurora going into the bathroom to brush her hair in front of the mirror. "So good to be back again. Back in this house, back with the loving humans, and back with everything that I love and am familiar with…"

"Demeter?" Bombalurina looked at her sister. Demeter's tone of voice worried her a bit, but she didn't know what to ask.

Demeter glanced at Bombalurina, then lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"You're all right there, Demeter?" Bombalurina asked, staring at her sister.

Demeter sighed. "Never mind. Let's just get some sleep first."

Maybe the best idea, Bombalurina thought to herself. Perhaps the next morning, she would be calmed down at least, and then she would ask more. But for now, let her get the rest that she needs.

"Yeah," she yawned, trying to loosen the tense atmosphere. "I'm tired, too. Which side of the bed do you want?"

"I think I'll go for the left," Demeter smiled.

"As usually expected," Bombalurina smiled back, and the two jumped onto the tall king sized bed.

"And of course, I missed this bed," Demeter uttered as she found a comfortable spot on the thick comforter, and slowly lied herself down.

"Let's just get a good night sleep first, and worry about other things later," Bombalurina muttered as she closed her eyes. "Anyway, welcome home, sis!"


End file.
